


Me, Jimin and our Spring | JIKOOK

by YOONMINDIOR



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Boys In Love, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Porn, Endgame Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Fluff, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin-centric, Jikook Week, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soft Park Jimin (BTS), Top Jeon Jungkook, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONMINDIOR/pseuds/YOONMINDIOR
Summary: spring. summer. autumn. winter.relationships are like seasons.the beginning is always flowery, full of declarations and different flowers to show our love.summer is when the weather is hot, where everything is cheerful and screams to be enjoyed. it’s a couple's private vacation.autumn is when the temperature drops - warning that summer must go, it is when the leaves of the trees start to loosen and touch the ground. it is the transition between summer and winter. ah, winter.winter is the coldest season of the year, the time when snow and frosts appear, freezing everything around them. it is also the season where many animals go into hibernation. it can happen in relationships too, hibernation. light and love can froze and sleep.going through all these seasons - and surviving, with the person you love can seem like an immense challenge to some, but this is not the case with jeon jungkook.jungkook will narrate the feelings that jimin makes him feel and discuss the fear he has of losing him to the cold of winter. over the seasons, jungkook will demonstrate in different ways and pour out all his feelings, trying at all costs to make the love they cultivated flourish next spring.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jikook
Kudos: 1





	Me, Jimin and our Spring | JIKOOK

His hair is the same color as autumn leaves, like the sun’s orange in the afternoon, brown and bright eyes, an aligned smile that illuminates every morning. It’s been two springs together with the man who makes even cloudy days clear with his harmonious laugh. Two springs waking up with his beautiful body next to mine, feeling his small fingers caress my face and his breath mixing with his unique scent. A new season has arrived, the season of the year that is a garden where hope, companionship and love flourish, coloring our soul, our heart. Sprouting color again after another cold, gray winter. Every spring flowers flourish, even more beautiful and special because they are never the same - this is how our relationship works. Each new day, week and month, our love flourishes more colorful, stronger.

The sound of Jimin's footsteps sounds through our quiet apartment this Sunday morning. From the kitchen I could hear him mumble - probably with our cat Dália, which seemed to be a search for his slippers. I slapped my forehead, my face dripping with guilt as my feet were wearing my boyfriend's blue slippers on. I couldn't help it, he always left it by my side of the bed. _Always_.

"Love..." His dragged and still sleepy voice filled the kitchen, along with the sound of his bare feet on the wooden floor. I turned off the stove button and placed the milk on top of the sink, turning my face in his direction. "Did you see my slippers?"

I widened my eyes and tried not to laugh, failing when Jimin looked down and wide opened his mouth when he found what he was looking for. His messy orange hair matched his annoyed expression, eyes gazing at me and lips pouted.

" _Every time_." He said walking to me in cat steps.

He wrapped his arms behind my waist and tilted his head looking at me, his feet trying to fight mine for winning the pair of blue slippers. I left a kiss on the top of his redhead, hugging his body completely and giving back what belongs to him.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you always leave it on the side of my bed every morning. I end up putting them on instinct."

I smile when Jimin touches my nose with his index finger, shaking his head and leaving to sit by the counter, Dália joining him. I pour some milk into my banana-shaped mug, a gift from Jimin, and fill another mug with coffee for him, taking them both to the counter. Curious brown eyes stare at me intensely as Jimin brings the coffee to his lips, the steam of the drink being visible due to the sunlight coming through the window. Dália’s light orange fur could also be seen due to the light, which was not so nice. But it's alright. She is our baby.

"If you keep being adorable like that..." Jimin pointed at me. I took the cup out of my mouth and looked at him over my lashes, getting confused when his laugh startled the cat. "Just like that! Milk mustache and bulging eyes, maybe I'll let you wear my slippers."

"Then I won't clean my milk mustache anymore." I said and stroked my face as if they were really a mustache there, jokingly. Jimin laughed out loud and grabbed the cereal bars we shared. "Did you sleep well, babe?"

"Sure, I slept in your arms." I rolled my eyes to piss him off and got slapped on the shoulder. "No slippers for you!"

And that is how our Sunday mornings were. Breakfast sharing laughter and confidences, soft kisses between sips. Sunday is my favorite day of the week. It is the day we have all twenty-four hours for the two of us, no work, no company, no computers and students begging for help. There is no stress which always gets Jimin because he works for a big company. There are no silly fights caused by futile reasons. There is no cold and gray of winter; there are only colorful flowers and a warm breeze. That's why we always enjoy _our_ day.

The sunrays enter through the apartment's glass window, illuminating Jimin’s silhouette walking back and forth while vacuuming the house and dancing at the same time, the music suffering to be heard. I watch him from afar as I clean the kitchen, laughing to myself when I see him fervently interpret the lyrics of the song. I love his spontaneous and cheerful way. It was certainly one of the reasons I fell in love years ago when I met him on the beach. He was playing volleyball with some friends and making jokes to distract the opposing team. I stared at him so much that, at one point, Jimin invited me to play and it all started. We are here now. Living together in a small and comfortable apartment, owners of a loving cat - when she wants to be, and loving each other more each day.

"Hyung!" I screamed to get his attention due to the loud music, approaching and fitting my body to his, laughing in his ear when he got scared. I took the remote control out of his pants pocket and turned off the sound. "Sorry to interrupt your dance, but I want to know what my prince wants to do today..."

Jimin smirked when I bit his earlobe, laying his head on my shoulder and giving my lips space to kiss his neck. I deposited soft and slow smoochs along its length, smiling between kisses when I felt his skin crawl and his hand lightly squeeze my hair.

"I want to do..." He sighed when I nibbled on his skin. "D-do what you want to do."

"Well, I want to keep kissing you."

I turn his body to face mine in an agile way, we smile wide at each other. His hands gently touch my face, a minimum distance separates our lips from feeling each other’s taste. With my fingers on his neatly drawn waist, I pull him closer one last time before finally bumping into his appetizing pink mouth. Flower petals seem to touch my mouth, so soft, gentle and smelling. The honey from his lips runs on my tongue, we are drinking all the love that the moment spurts. I sneak our molten bodies over to the yellow sofa in the living room, carefully laying down the artwork that is Jimin's body. My weight is on him, feeling his breath hitch as his curious fingers enter my shirt and caress my skin. Thirsty, I drink his lips, reveling in its sweet and exotic flavor. I get lost in the addictive sounds that come out of the back of his throat, filling the room like classical music, his gasps and little calls for my name making everything hotter. Suddenly, clothes are lying on the floor next to the blue slippers and Dália is lying under the center table, the cat unaware of the bubble of love growing on top of the sofa.

"I love when you are like this... So horny and surrendered to me..." I whispered between kisses.

A smile grew on my lips as Jimin groaned slyly and wrapped his legs around my waist. I got lost in the curve of his neck, making sure to mark each piece of his golden skin. I was intoxicated by its smell, dizzy because of the song being moaned by his full, pink lips. Jimin is able to bare my soul in a single glance, able to get the best out of me with the simplest of touches. I am dependent on the taste of his mouth, needy of his touch and addicted to the way his body touches mine. I move my face down the curves of his guitar-shaped-body, exploring each part with devotion and determination. His desperate hands pushed my head down, - he begged me to touch his rigid member, dripping for me. I look over my lashes and find his dilated irises glowing with desire, lust. Jimin bites his bottom lip and pulls his orange strands back while still looking at me, using his greatest charm for when he wanted only one thing.

"Suck my dick." His voice said husky and needy.

With no hesitation I touched his cock with the tip of my tongue, rolling my eyes in pleasure when I savored it. Jimin was gazing at me intently, his eyes following every movement of my tongue on his hard dick. I sucked it torturously and skillfully, I knew what made him go crazy and what made his body tremble with pleasure. Our legs touch each other, tangled together, our bodies in a perfect melody, his moans lulling the most beautiful of songs as the sounds of suction coming out of my throat sound through the room. A feeling by the pit of my stomach was approaching both of us, I could easily come just at the sight of Jimin so surrendered and rapt. I pulled my mouth away from his cock, a spit of saliva connecting them, and looked down at him. The orange embers that were his hairs were pushed away from his forehead by my fingers gently, as I approached his face again. I changed our positions in an embrace, getting under him and placing him over my waist, our dicks touching lightly.

"Ride it for me, _hyung_." I groaned the honorific in provocation. "Ride it the way you know better to make us come."

Jimin smirked and clasped our hands, stroking me gently. I can see the romanticism that his eyes are showing and the eroticism that his body emanates, both in the right measure. I feel a chill go up my spine when he makes the first movement, precise and refined. His body moves in a shuttle making our members, both dripping with pleasure, lean against each other. Friction causes a flame to rise, burning every corner of our bodies, the gasps and moans increasing in volume with each roll. Jimin stares at me with his beautiful brown eyes, his irises devouring every part of me that is lit by the sunlight.

"Ah, Jungkook..." He groaned, his eyes now closed tightly. The intensity of his movements speeding up while his whiny voice sang my name.

"J-Jiminie... I’m going..." My voice sounded desperate. I feel my toes twist, a tremor rising through my body. I'm close.

"Come. Come to hyung, baby..."

Jimin used his most sensual voice, the tone he knew would take me out of control, smiling proudly when I grabbed his waist brutally and helped him ride, my eyes rolling in lust. Drops of sweat trickle down our foreheads, his small hands roaming over my chest, playing with my nipples. I felt dizzy, spasms over my body, our legs shaking, eyes rolling with pleasure and the euphoric screams and moans when we burst into each other, coming over each other.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. I can feel a smile getting shaped on his lips.

"I love you." His low and relaxed voice said.

Suddenly, we are one. Our bodies glued, our faces in the curvature of each other’s necks, similar breaths and the smell impregnated in each other. Me and Jimin. Jimin and I.

Like spring flowers.

Every spring the flowers flourish, even more beautiful and special because they are never the same - this is how our relationship works. Each new day, week and month, our love flourish more colorful, stronger. Two years dating my soulmate, the third has started. Years pass by and my fear of losing the color of our spring garden grows, little by little. I am afraid that our relationship is wearing out, some disagreements and lack of attention being responsible. I am immensely afraid of losing the love of my life, my pretty redhead, my Jimin, as if he’s escaping through my fingers just as the leaves fall from the trees in autumn. Despite feeling this constant fear, I will fight and remind him that my love is still here, alive and full of color. I will not let our garden sink into the snow and cold of winter.

I want to be with Jimin next spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! And that was the first chapter of this short story, but written with so much love. The purpose of this chapter was to narrate how their relationship - in the spring, is full of love, they’re always together. In the next three chapters (the other seasons) I will narrate Jungkook's vision in the respective seasons and try to bring out his feeling of fear in the best way I can. As the boy suffers a little bit, he tries everything to return to spring, to the love that they were in this chapter!
> 
> It will be a short fic, very short indeed, but I hope to put into words what I wanted to tell in this story.
> 
> I hope you understand my purpose and hope that you like it as much as I’m liking writing it <3
> 
> Thank you if you read my story. Please wait for more big chapters :)
> 
> Ps: I’m sorry if something is wrong, English is not my first language but I tried - and will try to do my best.


End file.
